This invention relates to Digital Signal Processors (DSP), and more particularly to testing of the performance of real time DSP algorithms.
DSPs are used in many applications including use in modems, cellular phones, motor controls, and toys.
Subtle interactions between customer (known as peripheral) code and DSP algorithms can cause the digital output signal to deviate from the desired signals leading to performance degradation, customer returns, etc.
Multiple tests are needed to check if the digital signal has been corrupted. These tests require significant effort to establish and are time consuming. Some of these tests have to be done xe2x80x9cofflinexe2x80x9d by taking the DSP out of it""s application.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a digital signature equation is embedded in a processor code and when the processor is operated real time, the resultant signature output is used to verify if the processor has been corrupted.